the_doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moe Doodle
Moe Doodle was an orange humanoid from the Doodlebops TV series. He was the brother of Rooney Doodle, and Deedee Doodle. Moe played the drums in the trio's band The Doodlebops. He first appeared in Doodlebop Photo Op. Appearance Moe is a yellow-orange skinned boy with red, shaggy hair. He wears a yellow striped shirt with small images of drums on the front, and starting in Season 2, on his sleeves, under a purple shaggy vest. He wears orange and red pants (with knee caps) and yellow and orange Converse-like shoes. Personality Moe is the youngest of the Doodlebops and he loves to play. He is full of fun! He loves to hide all over the place and have the siblings find him. He also loves playing his drums, being loud, and to pull a rope regardless of his siblings' warnings of pulling it. Relationships Family Edit * Deedee Doodle - Sister * Rooney Doodle - Brother Memorable Quote *"Ah refreshing" whenever Moe pulls the rope * "Hey, you..crazy bird!" Moe getting upset right after the Bandied Legged Bubble Brain Booby Bird pulled the rope and water got dumped on Moe * "Aaaaaa-gaaaaaaaaiiiin!" Moe after he pulled the rope and Deedee and Rooney sang, "Water dumped on Moe!" * "Ta-da! Here I am!" * "Don't pull the rope!" No one has ever heard Moe say that before until he did when the Bandied Legged Bubble Brain Booby Bird was going to pull the rope. * "I got a lullaby you can hear. Lay down and close your eyes." And just relax Moe, about to play his drums, thinking he's got a lullaby. * "It's just a lullaby saying "Good night" to noise" Moe telling the Doodlebops that was a lullaby about "noise". Trivia * Moe Doodle seems to be one of the 3 Doodlebops with no one set signature color scheme. Deedee's being pink and purple, and Rooney's being blue. Moe's color scheme is heavily debated among the fanbase between the colors orange (his hair), yellow (his skin), and purple (his vest). * Moe's medallion is red. * Moe appeared to be the most popular of the Doodlebops. * Ironically, Moe likes silent films and loves to be loud. * Moe has a short segment in each episode where he pulls a rope and pours water on himself as a running gag. * Moe's design and overall character, just like his siblings, are based off of one of the three hedgehog triplets from the tv show ''Sonic Underground, ''Manic Hedgehog, who is also a drummer, considered the cool/rebelious one of the group, and has wild hair. Sonic Underground is another show created by cookie jar entertainment. * Moe along with his siblings and friend likes to skateboard.(Though Rooney isn't very good.) * Moe's pajamas appeared in the episode, O Solo Moe. * Moe likes to take naps, like his brother, Rooney, and his sister, Deedee. * Moe was seen playing the tambourine in the episode, Way Better, in the song What You Got, in the recording studio. Appearances #Doodlebops Photo Op #Keep Trying #O Solo Moe #Cauliflower Power #All Together Now #Tap Tap Tap #Bird Is The Word #Count On Me! #Fast And Slow Moe #Jumping Judy #Very Scary #Queen For A Deedee #The Move Groove #Strudel Doodle #Look In A Book #High And Low #Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber #The Bad Day #Wobbly Whoopsie #What When Why #Roar Like A Dinosaur #Growing Moe #AbracaDeedee #What Did You See Today? #Junk funk #Sad Glad Bumpy Grumpy #Doodlebops Holiday Show #The Ewww Flower #The Mighty Moe Machine #Bring A Sound Arounder #All Aboard The Doodle Train #Switch A Doodle #Star Struck #A Different Look #Deedee Superstar #Best Hider Ever #A Mess Of A Doodle #Step By Step #The Blame Game #Hold Your Horses #The Unbearable Loudness Of Moe #Fair Share #Space Invader #Don't Use It, Don't Need It! #Where's Mudge? #Moe's Lucky Clover #Show and Tell #Later Alligator #The Solo Surprise The Mystery Riff #Deedee's Big Break #Moon Doodles #Flat-Sitis #The Name Game #Moe's Invention #Rhymes With Orange #Think Pink #The Chicken And The Eggs #All By Myself #Moe's Dinosaur #Deedee's Accordion #Robo Moe #Oh, Brother #The Frazzles #Way Better #Around The World #Splish Splash Fun/Messypotamia #The Trumpet that Roared/Mouthful of Teeth Category:Characters Category:Doodlebops Category:Adults Category:Human charicters Category:Main characters